Memories
by Salamence Rider
Summary: Bianca's back to school and still doesn't remember anything. But when a surprise visit sparks something, what will happen? OCxGino; OCxSuzaku


**A/N: Random inspiration. This is how a 17-year-old girl REALLY spends her Saturday night…**

**I don't own Code Geass. I own Bianca, Kate owns Hana. **

**This is for little Miss Kate, hope you like it…I got bored…**

"Bianca, wait up!" called Hana as I walked down the hallway.

I turned to face her and smiled. "Hey Hana. What's up?"

She looped an arm with me and spun me around. "Our next class is this way."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Which one of us has amnesia, me or you?"

"Me." I sighed, hanging my head.

Hana laughed. "You've only been back a week. You deserve a little time to get back in the swing of things."

"So we have English next, right?" I asked her.

"No, honey, we have biology."

"Then we need to get back to my locker."

After a quick side trip to my locker to switch out my books, Hana and I headed for the science lab. I didn't have a permanent partner, just Hana when Suzaku was gone. But he was back, and I was apparently partner-less.

In my dreams.

Hana and I walked inside to see Suzaku sitting there with a tall blonde. "Hana, Bianca, over here!" He waved us over.

"Hey Suzaku." Hana replied.

"Hey." I murmured.

"This is my friend, and your new lab partner, Gino Weinberg." Suzaku introduced us to the blonde behind him. The then gestured to each of us in turn. "That's Hana, and the other is Bianca, she's your lab partner."

We shook hands as the bell rang. Hana and Suzaku headed to their table and Gino and I sat at ours. Our professor stepped forward and began to talk about frogs. Apparently, we were dissecting them next week. Sure, let the girl with amnesia handle a scalpel, THAT won't end in missing digits. Anyway, our professor began his lecture and I began to doodle in my notes. I had an intricate vine going along the corner of my paper when someone slipped a note onto my notebook.

_Hey there. Nice picture. Is the professor always this boring?_ Said the note.

_**I don't know. Not sure if Suzaku told you, but I have amnesia so everything is a little fuzzy.**_

_Yeah, he mentioned that. I'm sorry to hear about that, it must be hard._

_**Yeah, it is. Everyone expects me to remember. How can I remember my classmates when I don't even know my own brother!**_

_I don't expect you to remember._

_**That's because you don't know me…or the old me, I guess.**_

_I'd like to get to know the new you._

I smiled._** Sure. I'd really like that. **_

_Does after class sound good to you?_

_**What class do you have? I have a free period.**_

_Same here. Remember any good places to talk. ___

_**:p Not funny.**_

_Sorry. _

"Miss Asplund, Mr. Weinberg. Can you please tell us what is so important that you did not hear my announcement?" the professor yelled.

"We're dissecting frogs on Friday. We need bring closed-toed shoes, t-shirts, and long pants. Not doing so will get us an 'F' and the inability to pass this required coarse." Gino quoted to our teacher, keeping his blue eyes on my pale blue-gray ones. He gave me a smirk as our professor began to lecture again.

_**Nice one.**_

_Thank you._

Class ended a long and antagonizing 38 minutes later. I waved Suzaku and Hana off as I began to pack up my stuff. Stuffing my pens in their bag and stacking my books, I clutched them to my chest as I stood and led Gino out.

"Good save back there, thank you. I would have hated to get in trouble my first week back." I said to him as he walked next to me.

"My pleasure. I started it anyway." I turned left down an empty hall. "So where are we going?"

I laughed quietly. "I don't know for sure. I'm sort of making it up."

"Okay…"

I stopped at a door and he opened it. It led to a small lounge, containing only a loveseat, coffee table, and a few pillows. There were no windows, just one lamp. The room was barely lit up, but I followed Gino in anyway. "Is this what you were looking for?" He asked me.

"I guess…though I don't know why…" that was when I paused. Something came rushing back, something…new…

~~~Flashback~~~

_A pale, dark-haired boy was pulling me down the hall. "This way Bi."_

"_Where are you talking me?" I asked the boy with a laugh as he turned down another hall._

"_A quiet place for us to just hang. I found it the other day; no one will bother us there." He stopped in front of a door. "Close your eyes." The dark-haired boy said with a smile._

_I giggled. "What are we doing?"_

_He grabbed my hand and pulled gently. "Just trust me, Bi!"_

"_Okay, I do." I said with my eyes closed. He pulled me again and I moved forward._

"_Alright, open your eyes." I did and blinked several times. The room was fairly dark, with only an old loveseat and a battered coffee table and a dim lamp. "Do you like it?" the boy smiled at me._

"_It's awesome!" I looped my arms around his neck and pecked his pale forehead. "Thank you."_

_His kissed my nose gently and pressed our foreheads together. "You're very welcome."_

~~~End Flashback~~~

"Bianca, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Gino was staring at me frantically, a cautious hand resting on my shoulder.

"I knew of this room before. A boy led me here." I murmured to myself.

"Oh, you're boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have one…according to Hana. She's my main source so I'm going to believe her. Anyway, he led me here once or maybe more. I just saw the first time." I said to him. That was when the room started to move a little.

Gino's strong arm caught my elbow. "Are you sure you shouldn't sit for a little bit?"

"Maybe I should. I feel…dizzy."

Gino pulled me over to the couch and sat before pulling me down. "Are you sure you're fine? Should you see the nurse or something?"

"No, I'm fine. Just need a minute." I leaned forward on my elbows and cradled my head in my hands.

One of Gino's hands rested on my back.

"I can't do this anymore." I mumbled suddenly.

"What?"

"I can't go around pretending. I'm sick of it. I'd never tell Hana, but I don't sleep well at night. I stay up all night going through journals, yearbooks, and old letters, anything that I can get my hands on. I even started googling myself. I was hoping that something would trigger a memory and I could go from there."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

A single tear slipped down my cheek. "Everyone expects something from me, but I don't know what they want." Another one joined it. "I just wish I knew what." A sob wracked my body.

"Shhh, its okay, Bianca." He soothed. He wrapped a strong around my waist and pulled me close. "Shhh…"

This entire escapade ended with me a sobbing heap on Gino's lap. For some reason, this guy that I didn't even know was really okay with the fact that there was a strange girl in an emotional heap on his lap. He kept whispering soft words in my ear, something about it would all be okay. What did he know? How can not knowing who you are be 'okay'? How can everyone knowing MORE about YOU than YOU do be 'okay'? HOW!!!???

"Bianca, are you okay? Can I get you anything?" Gino whispered once I started calming down.

"N-n-o-o." I sobbed. I pulled my arms tight around my knees and rested my head against his shoulder. He still supported my back with an arm, and the other one rested gently on my knee. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"You just let a complete stranger go to pieces on your lap." I sniffed.

Gino took the hand near my back and rubbed gently. "I could see that you needed a shoulder to cry on." He replied. "Besides," he grinned, "I'm not opposed to having pretty girls on my lap."

I laughed half-heartedly. "I'm not that pretty. I don't have any memories. And I think that the mascara that Hana made me put on has run all over your uniform. And my hair is a mess. And-"

"And you're being silly. My uniform's fine, you're hair looks great, and I think you're beautiful. And your memories will come back with time. One did just now." He kissed my shoulder gently. "Come on, class starts in ten minutes and you don't want to be late." He stood and took me with him. Once upright, he stood me on my legs, keeping an arm around my waist to keep me up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Gino. You didn't have to do this." I grabbed my stuff of the table and began to walk out. Gino followed me out. "So what's your next class?"

"Foreign Literature."

"You're kidding me. You're taking Foreign Literature?" I said with a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you don't strike me as a person that would willingly take Foreign lit."

"Why not?"

"Well, you seem more of the 'fencing, horseback riding, or something else jock-like' kind of person. Not Foreign lit as an elective."

"Suzaku made me."

"Actually, Hana did."

"What?"

"Hana made Suzaku and me."

"You remember that?"

I laughed. "Nah, Hana tried to get me to believe that it was MY idea, but Suzaku quickly righted her."

Gino laughed loudly. I quickly jumped on him and covered his mouth. "Shhh!! People are still in class!" I giggled in his ear. But that was when the bell decided ring, exposing our compromising position to the school. I had jumped on his back, legs wrapped around his waist, one arm around his neck and the other covering his mouth. In a skirt, this was particularly awkward. I felt myself begin to blush as a few of my classmates entered the opposite end of the hallway and I willed them to go in the other direction, which they did. Thankfully, we were in the AP wing and it was math hour. Hana and Suzaku, being the geniuses they were, were the only ones to come out at the moment. They had been whispering as they exited, but one look at us had Suzaku in stitches and Hana quivering as she tried to hold back her laughter.

They're reaction only made me laugh more.

"Bi, do I even want to know?" Hana asked through laughter.

"No, probably not." I mumbled sliding off back. Gino bent to gather our things and handed a stack of books to me.

"We were just…having a nice discussion about Foreign Literature."

Suzaku groaned. "Think Miss Lee would give me an extension since I spent the last 2 weeks in Egypt?"

"Not in your life." Hana replied.

"She hates me."

"Does not."

"Please. She gave me a 'C' on a test that I wasn't able to study for! And she gave Benjamin Shrat an 'A' for exactly the same answers."

"Really?" Gino asked. "She'll hate you even more if we're late and the literature hall is across campus."

Suzaku emitted another groan. "The woman's out to get me."

We all laughed and began to walk briskly down the hall, Hana and Suzaku leading the way.

Gino waited to walk next to me. "So do you feel better now? You should know that those two don't expect you to be perfect, they just want you to be you."

"But what if they want the old me?" I mumbled.

"Then they'll just have to deal with the new one." He kissed my forehead lightly. "I kind of like her."

**A/N: So that's the end. Did NOT go the way I planned…this is becoming a habit for my writing, isn't?**

**Anyway, review, add to favorites, check out my other stories, just do something involving the clicking of the long button bellow! **


End file.
